


节点

by Alas



Series: 节点 [1]
Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English Translation : http://archiveofourown.org/works/5148374/chapters/11852162</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Node1

“本周六下午两点将登门拜访。若不便，请回复。”

艾伦读不懂这份电报。

从周三早上收到电报开始，他读了又读，甚至（不无羞赧地）举着它对光看，希望字里行间的隐藏含义自动浮现。周六——也就是今天——早上他在跑步途中灵光一闪：也许其中本来就没有隐藏含义。

可署名是休·亚历山大。

那么一定有，如同休的每一句话和每一个动作。

艾伦开始恢复性慢跑，否则他要开始恐慌了。

离开布莱彻利之后，艾伦进了国家物理实验室（NPL），忙于重建“克里斯托弗”。而休压根没离开，他进了国家通信总局（GCHQ），布莱彻利转世投胎的产物。两人中间隔着一个伦敦和忙碌的战后重建，除了琼偶尔传递的三言两语之外，完全断了联系。

直到这番莫名其妙的电报。

许久未见的休·神秘莫测·亚历山大，不到十小时之后将出现在他家门口。艾伦认为自己很有理由恐慌一下。不过他不想屈服于不理智的恐惧。

至少不要这么早。

 

艾伦自认对“人类的交谈”并非一窍不通。

交谈，以对话为中心。就是说，文字的读音，连成串的单词。作用是传递信息，或表达期望。然而人们往往擅自省略假定对方已知的信息，同时使用假定对方熟悉的修辞技巧进行第一次加密，随后用情感进行第二次加密。最后才把整个混乱不堪的集合扔到他面前。

字面意思而外，每个层次都让他举步维艰。稍微不那么折磨人的反而是情感，艾伦多数时候能感受到对方针对他的情感——考虑到以往的经历，他可不想把这归结于奇迹——除非一些极为长于言谈之道的人能自如地用肢体语言、表情、语气等等对可怜的区区一句话进行惨无人道的加密。

休就是一个极为长于此道的人。

他马上就要出现在门口。

天呐，我已经开始恐慌了。艾伦想。

 

恐慌的表现便是1941年初那个可怕的晚上在他脑子里不断回放。

那是个难得有点温暖，而且不彻骨潮湿的冬夜。休为了一个难以理解的由头，请艾伦吃晚饭。

在他自己的住处。

感谢琼，艾伦和同事们的关系软化许多，可是进入他人领土仍让艾伦紧张不已。

何况又是休的领地。天知道艾伦至今不敢正视他的眼睛。

那双有绿色斑纹的灰眼睛……

休的住处也是当地居民出租的房间，被他住成典型的单身汉安乐窝：报纸和书堆如同蘑菇一样四处生长。卧室门半开着，让休光彩照人的马甲和领带自在地挂在椅背上，干洗袋像超重的梗犬一样蹲在墙角，等清洁工把它们拎走。每次风从关不严的窗缝吹进来，洗脸台上须后水和刮胡膏的气味便混着厨房里食物的味道充满房间。

艾伦坐在狭小的客厅里，不自在地扭动。坐在这儿就让他感到近乎不得体的亲密，像被休抱在怀里一样。

这可不是研究他眼睛颜色的好时机。

从艾伦坐的地方能清晰地听见休大声抱怨食物配给制度让他没办法拿出点像样的菜。即使在紧巴巴的厨房里，休和往常一样，总能找到最潇洒的姿势然后一连保持数小时之久——好吧没那么久。

然而有什么地方不对劲。休的声音里有一丝紧绷感，艾伦不由得也悬着心。

直到上菜之后，气氛才有所缓和。

艾伦从未想过仅仅看着食物自己就能感觉愉快。

肉块、土豆和面包整齐地分类码在一边——黄色的。豌豆、青菜、西兰花在另一边——绿色的。绛红色的汤汁想来不易固定，于是单独盛在一个小碟子里。

休在桌子对面轻咳一声：“最好快点吃，我摆弄的时候它们都快凉透了。”

他自己的食物无趣地混成一团。休看艾伦高兴地吃被糟蹋得不成样子的红酒烩肉，心想汤才是一切食物混淆的最高形式，他竟喝得下去。

不过他不打算提醒艾伦。

 

两人坐在沙发上，各自沉默地喝饭后咖啡，此时紧张再次降临。

意料之中，休首先打破沉默：“你的毛线背心——”

艾伦眼睁睁看他伸手在自己的背心上揪下一个毛球。

“是不是来自一双灵巧的手，带着爱？”他问，随手把毛球弹开。

“呃——不。不。店里买的。工厂制品，我猜。”

休看上去生吞了一句不怎么好听的话，他的嘴角似笑非笑地弯了一点：“看起来不错。柔软，暖和，而且——颜色很衬你的眼睛。”

艾伦慌忙移开视线。他到底什么时候和休面对面的？

熟悉的焦虑悄悄升起：艾伦知道休期待他作出某种反应，可他毫无头绪，因而无能为力。

休的视线仍牢牢钉在他身上。

“你知道，我喜欢布莱彻利的女士们戴那样精巧的帽子。”

“每个人都知道。”艾伦赶忙说，为自己终于能搭上话暗暗高兴。

“此外……我也喜欢男士们穿这种糟糕的背心。”

说完，休缓慢，但目的明确地挪到艾伦身边，两人之间一英寸不到的空隙正被不可名状的气氛飞快填满。

“艾伦，我知道你对我的感情。坦白地说，从我很不客气地扔给你‘1,5,9’的时候就知道。”

好极了，鉴于我在这方面缺乏研究，你可以当个有用的参考系。艾伦想。他快没法呼吸了。

休抬起手，难得地犹豫再三，最终轻柔地落在艾伦膝头。

艾伦猛地屏住呼吸。他曾经在大雾天里骑车，现在的感觉差不多。

只是更干燥，更暖和，更……好？

“现在，我不能说自己毫无类似的感觉。艾伦，我们、我们可以给自己一个机会。我明白，布莱彻利不是最合适的环境，战时也不是最合适的时机。说我现实主义吧，可是万一……万一不会再有任何机会怎么办？艾伦，这值得。何况我们都够聪明，够小心……”

“不！”

这个字脱口而出。艾伦自己也一愣：我真的说话了吗？我说了什么？

不等他厘清脑子里的问题，休的手已离开。

“好吧。如果你这么想的话。”

随后，他们尴尬地寒暄几句，艾伦便落荒而逃，几乎忘了自己的大衣。

罪恶感在背后追着他。艾伦能察觉到自己让休失望了，可他甚至不明白休期望的是什么。

 

此后，休·亚历山大仍然是友善的同事、热情的好友。但奇迹——或曰诅咒——起了作用，艾伦知道他们再没有那天一样亲密。

随后事情接踵而来：丹尼斯顿、琼险些离开、研究的瓶颈、订婚。艾伦左支右拙，无暇他顾。

在订婚的简陋仪式上，他坐在舞池外，看琼和休跳舞，两个人都在大笑，那么美好。他如同身在梦中，或者大梦初醒。取决于看问题的角度，他想。

琼值得一个让她经常这么开心的丈夫，而休——

艾伦看看他，随后赶快低下头。他觉得胃酸大量分泌，胃壁缩成一团。由此带来的消化功能减弱使得这个器官沉甸甸地坠在肋骨之间，离心脏约两英寸。

然而人们毫无道理地把这种感觉称为心如刀绞。

 

门铃把艾伦吓得直直跳起来，膝盖在茶几上磕得生疼。他低声诅咒，瘸着去开门。

“老朋友。”休冲他笑笑，满是纯粹的欣喜。

“欢迎——”艾伦笨拙地闪开，让他进门。

主人攥着门把手不知如何是好。休视而不见，自在地挂起帽子和外套，站在客厅里，气定神闲地欣赏室内装潢。

“如果你好好坐下，我就能给你倒茶了。”艾伦挤过他身边，正要往厨房去。休突然抓住他手腕。

“你家里有没有别人？”休压低声音。

“没有。”艾伦被他带得也压低声音，“你被人追踪的话……可以住书房，就在那边。不过我得收拾一下——”

休古怪地看看他：“你在想什么？只是给你带了点东西。如果别人知道，也许会有点麻烦。”

他引着两人坐下，打开公文包，伸手到夹层里，迟疑片刻，又换到另一个带拉链的小内袋。

内袋里是一个活页夹，夹着一叠硫酸纸做的小口袋。每个口袋里有个小黑点，不比报纸上的句号更大。

休小心地双手捧着活页夹，递到艾伦面前：“你的克里斯托弗。”

整个世界的亮度刹那间提了一级。

 

艾伦同样小心地接过夹子，生怕碰乱了它们的位置。他已经开始计算排列组合，等不及破解其中的信息，让克里斯托弗的图纸重现天日。

硫酸纸虽薄，叠了数层之后底下的东西也能被挡住。艾伦换着角度端详，仍是看不清，又不敢轻易动手翻弄。可见的黑点又着实没有章法，怎么看都不像已知的任何密码。

休自在地靠着，一只胳膊搭在沙发背上。他真的在笑。

艾伦终于放弃了，不情愿——然而加倍仔细地把活页夹放在茶几上。

“你怎——怎么用，呃，它们的排列表示信息？”

休耸耸肩：“问倒我了，想不出来。”

“可、可是你刚才说……”艾伦无力地做了个手势。

“噢，我用微型相机把关键文档拍下来了。这些是胶片。”

艾伦猜想自己看起来一定很傻，因为休大笑起来。

“老天，你的表情！”他笑得厉害，拿手绢擦去眼泪，“我绝忘不了这个。”

艾伦本该觉得生气，如果休大笑的样子不是那么好看的话。

休擦干净脸，兀自窃笑不已。“只是个玩笑，伙计。”他这回才拿出夹层里的一叠纸，“已经洗出来了。”

就是它们，都在这儿了。

艾伦一页页翻过，看见琼写g的时候亲切的圆圈，彼得又尖又细的A，约翰矮胖的C和D，杰克拉得长长的单词。当然还有自己好似一条波浪线的连笔字和休潇洒的草书，稍稍向右上角倾斜。

“哦。”艾伦从喉咙里挤出一个字。他用力眨眼，视线却越来越模糊。

休默默把手绢递给他，艾伦拿去捂着脸，好半天才取下来。

“什么时候？”

“孟席斯下令之后，点火之前。”休若有所思地看着艾伦，“无论如何，孟席斯欣赏你。结果误以为所有密码学家都和你差不多，甚至没派人来盯着。”

“感谢上帝，你不是。”

休再次大笑，然而这回声音柔和许多。

“你不是有什么话要说吗？”他问。

艾伦谔谔地看了他一会儿：“啊，对了。谢谢你，十分——十分感谢。”

“不客气。此外，你不是有件事没做吗？”

这回艾伦思考的时间加倍地长。休等得不耐烦，恼火地张开双臂：“滚来给我个拥抱，见鬼的混蛋。”

艾伦刚凑过去，就被拉进一个结结实实的怀抱，足有好几秒种。他肺里的空气全被挤出来了。

“我刚才叫你混蛋，意思其实是——”休在他耳边开口。

“表达亲切和喜爱。”艾伦打断他，“我知道。”

“琼把你训练得不错。”休嗤笑一声，放开了他。

“她没训练我。”艾伦反驳。

“随你怎么说。”休的眼神变得温柔，“唉，我真想念和你们在木屋里工作的日子。战争除外，当然。”

间谍也除外。艾伦想。“琼也去了GCHQ。”

“是啊。可那是个大机构，全是人和各种杂事。何况她又未婚，我俩可不能天天一起吃午餐。”休看出艾伦理解能力透支，挥挥手，示意这句无关紧要。

可是他紧接着又做了件艾伦更加不理解的事：他长长叹了口气，陷入沉默之中。

“艾伦。”几分钟之后，休突然叫他的名字。艾伦有种强烈的即视感。

“艾伦，我今天本想送过东西就走。可现在又不那么甘心。”

“为了表示感激，我得——我得找家好一点得餐馆。”艾伦站起来，慌张地四下看看，不知道该查哪本书。

“老天呐。”休痛苦地呻吟，朝身边一指，“坐下。”

他有时就是这么专横。

艾伦依言做好，两手紧张地夹在膝盖之间。

“艾伦。”休叫他的名字，又一次。“在布莱彻利，是我考虑欠妥，我能理解你的拒绝。可我……不相信事情就这么算了。刚一进门我就发现，对你的感情没有改变分毫。艾伦，这是第二个机会，也许是最后一个机会。战争结束了，一切都不一样了！”

艾伦尽力了，搜索合适的回答，结果只徒劳地看见休好看的、有绿色斑纹的灰眼睛因着他的沉默变得暗淡。

“见鬼的，我们可打败了希特勒啊！”休沙哑地笑了一声，满是苦涩的味道，“好吧。至少你不能责怪我又提了一次这倒霉的建议。因为这事的确值得。”

“我该走了。谢谢招待，老朋友。”他站起来，准备离开。

等等，又一次？ 

“你说又一次。”艾伦拉住他衣角。

“我是这么说的。”休皱起眉头，不明就里。

“那么，你从前提过一样的建议。” 这便大幅缩小待检索的范畴。艾伦的心狂跳，他觉得嗅到了答案的味道。

“这还用说——他妈的！”

看来休先他一步得到了另一个至关重要的答案，艾伦试着摒去幼稚的好胜心，专注在推演上。

“你完全不知道我在建议什么。”休干巴巴地说。

艾伦感激地点头，盼着他能说详细点。

结果休突然把脸埋在手里，再一次长长地、痛苦地呻吟：“我恨你。”

“啊。”这可真伤人。

“不！不不，艾伦，我想说的不是这个。”休一只手卡在腰上，另一只手攥成拳头，在空气里比划。

“我想说的是——是——”他被自己的话卡住，咳了一声才继续，“我爱你，对你抱有情欲。如果你不介意的话，我还想和你共度余生。意下如何？”

艾伦倒抽一口凉气。

“又太直白了？”休讥讽地挑起一边眉毛。

“……是的。”艾伦艰难地吞了下口水，“好……我是说我不介意。”

“你答应了。”一个小小的微笑出现在休脸上。

“我，嗯，因为，我，嗯，也……也爱你。”话一出口，仿佛魔方转了最后一圈，小方块严丝合缝地拼在一起。

“我早知道。”休响亮地笑起来，把大衣随手扔回远处。

他还要多待一会儿。艾伦想，为这个发现高兴得很。

“那么，你是什、什么时候——”艾伦羞涩地看向他，指指自己。

“记得我情绪失控那回？顺便说一句，绝不是我引以为荣的经历。你吓得要死，还坚持拦在克里斯托弗前边。当时我想，天哪，这家伙竟真心实意地相信他的机器能起作用，这也许不绝然是个糟糕的注意。”

这是个讽刺？艾伦奇妙地不觉得受到冒犯，也许因为休温柔的语调，也许因为搭在他后颈、暖和的手，也许因为休在吻他。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Node 2

“将军。”休拿起白马，踏翻艾伦的黑国王。

“……！”艾伦本来好好地蜷在睡袍里，这下猛地坐直，瞪着棋盘。

休惬意地品味自己的胜利。他得承认，和艾伦下棋的乐趣完全来自于对方输棋之后的表现。

“再来一盘？”艾伦让兵马各归各位，期待地看向他。

休看看手表，叹了口气：“我得走了。”

“请？”

“……我明天有个研讨会，资料全在家里。看见我的领带了吗？”

艾伦指了个大概，闷闷不乐地收拾棋盘。

休伸手去拿领带，突然整个身子一缩，捂着大腿上某个地方：“老天，你的指甲。”

“为公平起见，也可能是你自己的。”艾伦随口反驳。

“有道理。”休说着，从安乐椅里站起来，扣好披在肩上的衬衫。“你明天也有个讲座，别熬太晚。”休说。

“如果不多练习，我怎么可能提高。”

“就算多练习，你的胜算也不大。”休得意洋洋地拍拍艾伦的肩膀。“你又欠我六便士，记得放在我的‘赢棋罐’里。”

艾伦本来盯着棋盘出神，突然眼睛一亮。休莫名其妙，扣错了一个扣子。

“我认为自己不可能赢过你。”艾伦慢慢地说，费劲地催促语言跟上思考，“我也曾认为自己不可能赢过Enigma。”

“哦，艾伦，我受宠若惊。”休附身亲了他一下，艾伦不耐烦地推开他。

“等我说完。棋子可能的排列组合是一个有限的数字。”

“说天文数字吧。”

“可是仍然是个可达到的数目。如果、如果我——我把所有可能的组合输入机器，理论上它就比任何一个已知的象棋大师都要聪明。”

“它还得知道怎么选一个合适的组合来胜过另一个组合。”休恼火地发现他的大脑在过了十一点钟以后又运作起来。很好，他今晚要做个无比符合逻辑的梦了。

“选择最优解的算法而已，我暂时不知道怎么解决。可是，休，你必须承认这个问题是可解的。”艾伦抿着嘴唇，成竹在胸，好像已经赢了休一盘。

“艾伦。”休笑着叹气，“你不能用机器解决所有的问题。”

“至少能解决这个。你且等着吧！”艾伦把棋盘合上，清脆地“喀”了一声。

 

意料之中，艾伦对“会下棋的机器”十分上心，填满公式的棋谱好比香豌豆一样爬满他住处的墙壁。休如果留到吃早饭的时候（越来越频繁了，他甚至在艾伦的厨房里囤了一小袋面粉，以免哪天自己突然想吃松饼），就会在屋里转转，给万年青浇水，顺便也用公式浇灌一下墙上的草图。

“消遣”这个词以前似乎不包括这么多墨水和数字，那是什么时候的事？休坐在地板上，伸开双腿，活动麻木的脚踝。纸张排布在四周，一开始确乎有个顺序，不过艾伦产生新草稿的速度早胜过整理的速度，也许他自己都没了头绪。他正趴在旁边，舌尖吐在两排牙齿之间，指头和——上帝啊——睡衣上沾满墨水斑点。

艾伦“消遣”时发出的细小声音，加上地板清爽的凉意，还有长久以来渗透整间屋子的笔墨香味，让休生出一丝满足的倦怠，想到待会儿还得冒着黏糊糊的夏雨回自己的住处，他就心烦。

 

“哈！”艾伦欢呼，钢笔脱手而飞。

休登时睡意全无，学着艾伦的样儿，也趴在地上，用胳膊肘支撑起身体。

“看。”艾伦用肩膀碰碰他，把关键步骤从一团乱里指出来。

休追着艾伦的指尖：“它找的是针对当前棋局的最优解。”

“我试过多考虑几步，可惜现有的机器没法运算。克里斯托弗也还没那么厉害。”艾伦——等会儿，他是在噘嘴吗？

休估算了下工作量，斟酌许久，仍是决定直说：“现在的机器也不一定能算得了这个。”

随后他必须咬住舌头，免得当着艾伦愣住的脸笑出声。

“艾伦？”休试探着叫他。

“走开。”艾伦挫败地呻吟，脸朝下把自己拍在草稿纸和睡袍里。

他要弄得满脸墨水了。休趁他看不见，无声地笑了好一会儿。

“我自己算。”艾伦冒出闷闷的一句话。

“最好别让我逮着你熬夜算这玩意。你是个人类，得吃东西、睡觉，还得运动。”艾伦在游戏上总有种幼稚，然而可爱的好胜。但是万一弄到不寝不食的地步，未免荒唐。

“我抽空算。”

“艾伦。”

“总能挤出时间。”

“艾伦——”

“反正你又看不出来。”

“艾伦！”

 

艾伦偏过头，从乱糟糟的头发和棉布中间露出一只蓝眼睛：“结果只是一张棋谱。你无法判断谁——或者什么产生了这个结果。”

“确实。但是我绝对能看出你睡得够不够。”

“不不，休，我——”艾伦爬起来，跪坐在自己脚跟上，于事无补地挥动两只手弥补语言的迟钝。

“想象一台机器，聪明的机器，十分聪明。存着，嗯，天文数字的数据。并且有合适的算法把外界信息编码成它能够处理的格式，再把它的回应编码成人类能理解的格式。那么，休，你怎么知道自己在和机器对话？”

“老天，我没办法！”休被这念头吸引了，“除非我能通过某种方式，知道它里面怎么运作。”

“不可行。”艾伦断言，“首先，你并不知道人类究竟怎么运作，事实上没人知道……哦，到目前为止。因此哪怕看到差别，也无从解释。人与人的对话无非在有限的时间里交换有限的信息，借此推测对方的意图。”艾伦站起来，在屋里转圈，想厘清头绪。

“休，对这样的事实你作何感想：人类中从来没有谁能够在每一次交谈中，都完全地理解与之交谈的人。那么——”

“那么一台足够聪明的机器，可以在某些时候骗过所有人，或者在所有时候骗过某些人。”休惊讶地笑起来，“这简直——绝妙！”

艾伦低头看着休，有种奇妙的、轻飘飘的感觉充满胸腔。他刚说明在交谈中，全然的理解多么罕见，就亲身经历了一次这美好的小概率事件。

“留下。”艾伦重又坐回休身边，直直盯着他。

“嗯？”休被突然转变的话题弄迷糊了。

休弄不懂自己时无可奈何的茫然让艾伦产生了另外一种截然不同，然而同样奇妙并美好的感觉。休总会试着破译，或干脆耐心地等他把不驯顺的词组成句子，然后回以独一无二的反应。

艾伦想自己也许永远无法知道休的脑子如何运作。

上帝啊，让我永远研究下去吧。艾伦想。

他尽力把脑子里盘旋的非线性思绪整理成线性的语言，多么可怕的工作。

可是又多么好啊。

“留下。”艾伦说。

“今晚？”休状似无辜地睁大眼睛，透过睫毛看向艾伦。

“不、不光今天晚上。我希望——希望你搬过来，或者我搬过去。考虑到我的东西不易搬动，如果你考虑前者我将十分感激。”

“等会儿，无法和别人一起工作的图灵先生邀请我和他一起生活？哦老天，这梦太好了，请别叫醒我。”

“我只是没法和蠢货一起工作。”艾伦笨拙地移开视线，又快速偷看休一眼，“你、你不一样。你让我的大脑运作得更好，还有其他一切器官所以如果你能，嗯，你也、也乐意和我一起生活，我们可以——可以。”

休吐了口气，手掌掠过头发。他竟被艾伦弄得害羞了。

“乐意之极。”他看见艾伦露出他私下最喜欢的笑容，然而有句煞风景的话他一点也忍不住，

“你知道，这样你就没法挤出睡觉的时间来算程序了。”

“……我能承受这个代价。”艾伦考虑再三，小心地回答。

结果休突然把他搂在怀里。

真好，这样他就能直接感觉到休胸腔的震动引发的笑声，而不必等它透过空气缓慢地传来。

 

在漫长的搬家过程中，休没发现艾伦把难得的休息时间用在算法上。于是他放心地假设艾伦把这当做工余消遣。他快要把这事忘了。

一周之后，刚在办公桌后坐下，他发现门卫给他的信件里多了一个署名“艾伦·图灵”的信封。里面只有一张手写的棋谱。

休无意识地微笑，把纸条收好，准备午饭时间再琢磨。他还没跟算法下过棋呢，必须严阵以待。

“亚历山大，给日报写象棋专栏么？”一个同事问，四周一片友善的笑意。

“只是图灵教授的一个小玩笑。” 

“图灵？”同事敬畏地大声吸气，“我打赌他下象棋超乎寻常的厉害。”

“你简直没法想象。”休大笑。

“别谦虚，你的部门和NPL要合作个大项目吧？”他最讨厌的同事酸溜溜地打岔。休在心里翻了翻眼睛。

“只是个解闷的游戏。不过……”他轻快地摊开手，“涉及图灵，谁知道呢。到头来改变人类的发展方向也说不定。”

 

棋局相当艰难，主要因为艾伦一周才能走一步棋。此外，正式搬到一起之后，两人添了更多消遣的方式。

整整六个月，休才不无惋惜地走完最后一步。他带着棋谱进门的时候，艾伦已经换回舒适的运动长裤，饶有兴味地翻弄生物学杂志——他的新爱好。

休几乎要不忍心了。

 

他掏出棋谱，递到艾伦面前：“将军。”

“……该死！”

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 该死：Damn it！电影里休最喜欢（……）的诅咒。
> 
>  
> 
> 据说图灵是个糟糕的棋手，总是输给同事。他愤而发明了一个国际象棋算法。然而当时没有足够强大的机器来跑这个程序，于是他决定人工计算：就是说亲自手动算结果，然后严格按照结果走棋。
> 
> 然后又输了。
> 
> 休是国际象棋高手，得过好多（我完全不知道但是一听就很厉害的）奖项，还数次出征奥运会并得过金牌。
> 
> ……
> 
>  
> 
> PS：我没查到图灵的第一个国际象棋程序具体用的什么算法，所以私自编了一个_(:з)∠)_请相信真正的算法没有这么蠢_(:з)∠)_
> 
> PPS：休真的写过象棋专栏_(:з)∠)_
> 
> PPPS：图灵在业内威名赫赫_(:з)∠)_


	3. Chapter 3

Node 3&4

休做好晚饭、晚饭又放凉之后，艾伦还是没有到家。

就算在实验室里磨蹭一会儿，现在也该到了。休给艾伦办公室打了三个电话还没人接之后，他抓起雨伞，觉得还是亲自去看一看为好。

他开门的时候险些撞上艾伦。艾伦站在门口，手里捏着钥匙，张着嘴瞪着他。

休大大松了口气，把艾伦拽进屋里。他生气地发现艾伦手指冰凉，风衣上全是水。

“快去冲个澡，把自己弄暖和点。”休还想补上几句刻薄话，及时闭上了嘴。“怎么拖这么晚？”

“发生了一点——事情。”艾伦虽然面向他，可神色茫然，视线从休的脸上掠过，尴尬地垂向地面。

“爆炸”是第一个跳进休脑子里的词。他慌张地检查一遍，没看见血迹或烧焦的痕迹。

“除了身上着火，什么也不是把自己泡进凉水的借口。”休更生气了点，帮着艾伦脱下风衣，挂在门后任它滴水。湿透的鞋袜也堆在门口。

 

不管食物还是热水澡，都不能让艾伦开口解释一下到底出了什么事。直到在卧室里好好地躺下，他还一言不发。

艾伦紧紧蜷成一团，隔着半英尺，休也能感觉到他的肌肉够多僵硬。他试探着按在艾伦肩颈处，沿着肌肉走向轻轻按摩。

许久之后，艾伦颤抖地吐了口气，休听见里面似乎有自己的名字。他耐心地等着，往那边又挪了一点。

“有个NPL的同事，嗯，不太喜欢我。他私下说、说了一些不好听的话。”

艾伦的声音毫无感情色彩，然而休陡然火起。艾伦似乎知道他潜意识的怒吼，迅速翻过身，握着休的手。

“不是他的话。而是、是……天呐，休，我想他知道我是同性恋。”

休的手在他掌心猛地攥成拳头。

 

恐惧无声地在他们俩之间流动。薄薄的被单沉重得让人无法呼吸，墙壁却又脆弱得惊人。雨水敲得玻璃窗哒哒作响，连水滴的侵袭也挡不住。恶意环伺的世界中，这六面墙隔出的狭小空间突然再不安全。

仔细想想，它从没安全过。现在只不过揭去了错觉而已。

 

“看来我们有了个麻烦。”休勉强笑笑，镇定心神，“他可能掌握任何证据吗？”

“我……我想没有。“他只说能‘看透’。然后说，嗯，因为这件事，我是更加……更加不好的人。”

休叹了口气，听见自己的呼吸在颤抖。他厌恶这种无力感，他甚至不能名正言顺地揍那人一顿。

“没什么好担心的。”休把艾伦拉进，让两人靠在一起，“没人会顶着被控诽谤的风险撂倒你，不管他多么愚蠢地认为你不是个好人。”

“真的？”艾伦问，声音里多了点安心。

“真的。再说，万一你们闹到当庭对峙的份上，总得有一个声名扫地。NPL如果有脑子，绝不会让这事发生。”

“我怀疑。”艾伦哼了一声，“他们还没你一半聪明。”

“我且把这当做恭维吧。”休在艾伦背上轻柔地摩挲。“不过，艾伦。万一有人问起，你……最好保持沉默。”

“又一个秘密。”

休苦笑一声：“至少是个甜美的秘密。”

“我今天……今天在外边的时候，想过把工作重心转到曼彻斯特去。”艾伦低声说，“那边邀请我参与跟通用机有关的项目。那、那边没人……知道。可我才刚有点进展，不能在这当口重新开始。”

“艾伦，研究总能重新开始，人生可不行。”休仔细考虑了起来，“如果事情真的恶化，这也不失为一个有效的办法。”

“但是你也在伦敦啊！”艾伦烦躁地挣了挣，极不耐烦地给休解释这个明显的事实，“我为什么要放弃手头的项目，还、还有你，躲到别处去。”

休一时哑口无言。他从未怀疑过艾伦对自己的感情，不过听他亲口——还磕磕绊绊地——说出来，终究非比寻常。过了好一会儿，休才意识到艾伦的手在自己背上生涩地游动。那是艾伦学着他的样儿，在安慰自己。

“我计算了同性恋在五年之内合法化的概率，是个乐观的数字。会好的。”艾伦轻声说，尽管尾音里藏着些许不确定。

那个上扬的fine逗笑了休，胸腔里郁结的担忧快速地消散了。他微微翘起一边嘴角：“嗯，这我可不敢说。”

“会好的。”艾伦为反驳他，坚决地声明。

 

艾伦一如往常地在NPL和国王学院来去，他最害怕的事情没有发生。也许休是对的，这两个地方都舍不得放走他。

可他已看见自己的科学堡垒是纸片和玻璃搭建而成，担心它终究会力不能支，轰然倒塌在他们头上。

 

灾难发生的形式出乎意料。

女管家请了两个月的假，他们另找了一个临时顶替的清洁工。坦白说，不甚令人满意。幸好休要去美国待一个礼拜，大西洋有效地缓解了冲突。艾伦则以通常的满不在乎应对。

又是英格兰免不了的，阴雨连绵的冬夜，艾伦全凭习惯蹬着自行车回家。他裤脚湿透，鞋子灌了泥水，而情绪尚可。今天两节辅导课上，研究生表现欠佳，不过至少比前天那些人勤快点。艾伦默默记下要跟休讨论的新题目：学生是否能思考。

要是他快点回来就好了，艾伦攒了好些问题。

打开门以后，他被纯粹的惊愕钉在原地，动弹不得。他能看见，然而过了快十分钟才真正明白过来地上散落的纸片和碎玻璃本该是什么。

惊悸箭一样穿胸而过，艾伦从头到脚忍不住地发抖。他不得不捂着嘴平复呼吸，压制迫不及待要席卷而来的焦虑。

由远及近的警笛雪上加霜。艾伦觉得自己两腿没了力气。他失去平衡，肩膀撞在门框上。

疼痛反倒让他清醒。我需要一个补救措施，他想。

 

两个警官进门的时候，艾伦脸上罩着围巾、带着平光镜，慢悠悠地收拾满地生石灰。

考虑到屋里住着两个人、三盆蕨类植物和一盆万年青，还有老花眼的女管家，休坚决反对任何有害物质进门。情急之下，艾伦只能想到本来要粉刷储藏间的石灰。他全指望伦敦警察的自我保护本能了。

两个警察——一个探员和一个巡警——看到他防护严密，谨慎地停在书房门口。

探员清了清嗓子：“图灵先生，您的邻居声称听到不同寻常的响动，还看见可疑的人影从窗口逃走。我们来看看您是否安好。”

“那么我看上去好吗？”艾伦在围巾里哼了一声。

“您是否需要申报失窃？”巡警见怪不怪地拿出笔记本，用铅笔尾巴敲了敲，“请勿见怪，图灵先生。如果您暂缓——呃，整理，犯罪现场将保留更多有用的线索。”

“可是你们仍没法抓住嫌犯，即使此人正对着两位吐舌头。”艾伦总算站起来，正眼看看他们。“我真正需要的是个能干的清洁工，如果两位没有相应资历——还是离开为好。”

探员忍耐地地叹了口气：“恕我直言，先生。初步判断，这些是石灰，而且是您亲手倒下的。”

艾伦感到冷汗浸透了衬衫。不过仍然挤出一声轻蔑的冷笑：“您指责我蓄意破坏自己的书房？”

“粉末堆成整齐的几个圆锥。从您脚下一直散落到——这儿。范围不小，却没有一个脚印，像圣诞夜的新雪一样洁白。考虑到天气，还有您尚在淌水的裤脚，我只能不揣冒昧地如此假定。”

若不是身处险境，艾伦几乎要夸这个探员两句。

“失手。”他轻咳一声，模仿休气定神闲的样子。

“真不幸。”探员无动于衷，啪地打开笔记本。

在他继续讯问之前，艾伦看见一个瘦高的人影在两人背后一闪。休站在门廊，皱着眉头扫视全局，雨水顺着帽檐滴在他衣领和肩膀上。

他提前回来了。

艾伦紧绷的神经骤然放松，不由得一阵眩晕。他悄悄为自己没靠在家具上自豪。

坚持，他告诉自己，最难的部分开始了。

 

“你是谁？”探员的火气终于露出来了。

“休·亚历山大。也住这儿，在GCHQ工作。”休拿出证件，带着点不耐烦。

“亚历山大先生确实也住在这里。”巡警证实。

探员细细检查过证件，还给休：“您的住宅可能遭到非法入侵，我初步怀疑还有盗窃发生。不过您的室友——”

“同事。”休纠正他，“图灵在GCHQ担任顾问，和我共同负责一些重大课题。”

“住在一起？”巡警讽刺地挑起眉毛。

休彬彬有礼，然而又同情地摇摇头，好像对着低年级学生解释艰深的科学问题：“您恐怕不知道科学家们是如何工作的。”他庄严地做了个手势，绕过傻站在当场的艾伦，指向满墙数字、公式和草图。“思考不是一个朝九晚五的行当。”

“何况，实验室使用费在课题经费里占了大头。如果比起清点财物、惩治罪犯，图灵更乐于早点恢复正常的工作秩序，我不得不同意他的观点。”他挑了下眉毛，和艾伦交换一个眼神，似乎并不指望外行理解这个事实有多重要。

巡警看上去懒得管这件小案子，巴不得接受休的说辞。探员将信将疑，却没话可说。

休替陛下和国家感谢他们的尽责，礼送两位警察出门。回到艾伦身边，他长长舒了口气，取下帽子和大衣。

 

“一团糟啊。”他歪歪头，“说真的，石灰？”

“想不到别的东西。如果他们以为我在书房里隐瞒了什么，也许不会马上乱翻卧室。”艾伦不好意思地承认。

“站着别动，我去拿吸尘器。”休说。

他不是打扫的行家，忙了半个多钟头才把艾伦勉强清理干净。

“鉴于门窗没损坏，我怀疑那个可怕的清洁工。”休坐在艾伦身边，舒展四肢。艾伦没有答话。

“艾伦，你心神不宁。还出什么事了？”休刚要把他拉近，艾伦挣开。

“我认为——你、你最好跟我保持距离。”

休稍微退开一点，上下打量他：“没关系，我把你扫得够彻底了。”

“不，我的意思是，保持体面的距离。”

休的脸色刹那间沉下去。

天呐，我不知道还能不能撑下去。艾伦想。他一字一句地把单词拼成他想——他并不真想表达的意思。

“不管警方多么愚蠢，总会抓到我们更愚蠢的清洁工。休，然后就是我们了。你不安全。”

休短促地笑了一声，实则毫无笑意。“艾伦，感谢你的关心。不过我们俩能应付这个。”

“很可惜，你的计划——假设你确实有一个——基于以下事实，即我乐意与你共患难。”

“别往下说。”休竖起一根指头警告。

艾伦突然意识到自己计划的漏洞：他和休年龄、体格相当，长跑让他比一般同龄男人更结实。因此，不对伴侣使用暴力的绅士法则或将失去约束力。

此刻休看起来比以往任何时候都愤怒。

艾伦对休盛怒之下的表现记忆犹新，他觉得舌尖上已尝到了血腥味。

艾伦接着说：“如果我不想和你一起，又将如何？我已经厌倦另一个人干扰我平静的——”

他的衣领被休的手指攫住，艾伦惊恐地发现自己被拉至对方面前。早计划好的说辞噎在他喉咙里，艾伦意识到自己的心理建设和马其顿防线一样放错了地方：休不会动手，他只会说——说出在他眼里艾伦是什么样子。

艾伦几乎要后悔了，他没准备好这个。

请别说出来，我会受不了的。他想开口，却坚决地把这句话吞了下去。

 

“一个天才怎么能蠢到你这个份上。”休缓缓吐出每一个词。

艾伦张了张嘴，不知如何作答。

怪物？可能。无人性？大概。罪犯？绝对。

可是他一点也不蠢。这不符合事实。

艾伦没有觉得受伤或羞耻，他只是困惑。休松开手，把他推回沙发垫子上，转过脸不再看他。

“你生气了？”艾伦小心地问。

“哦，没有。”休平静地说，甚至还笑了笑。

“好吧，我刚才说到——”

“我当然生气！”休突然狠狠砸起垫子，艾伦吓得一缩。

“我他妈的在撒谎！这才叫像样的谎言！从没人告诉过你，公学男生请病假的模样都比你可信？”

现在休才是他从没见过的气愤。

“你连什么对自己有好处都不知道，竟然以为你能决定什么对我有好处？”休冷笑一声。

“我懂概率……”艾伦底气不足地反驳。

“但是你的计算基于不完全的、甚至被误读的数据上。何况你的模型拟合度记录一直偏低——老天，艾伦，祝贺你成功地气疯了我。”休余怒未尽，挥着拳头不知能打什么，只得悻悻地又锤了一拳垫子。

这句话小小刺痛了艾伦，他泄气地瘫在靠背上：“说得对。”

休斜眼看看他，最终叹了口气，拍拍艾伦的腿——可能稍微多使了点劲。

“我不打算相信你刚才说的话。不过仍然对你十分生气。所以，道歉，艾伦。然后告诉我实话。”

艾伦的视线游移，几次张开嘴，又迅速闭上。

“我很抱歉。”这句话他说得很快，接来下是一段长长的沉默。他深呼吸了几次才继续：“我。我事实上，希望你别离开，我不想独自一个——”突如其来的哽咽打断了他。他想揉眼睛，手被休打开。

“小心石灰。”休拿手绢替他胡乱抹了两把。“我知道。何况，你不是计算过合法化的概率么。”

“可、可那只是个大概范畴。万一不够快怎么办？万一——”艾伦在他的手绢里嘟囔。

“冷静，呼吸。”休温柔地制止他，“琼警告过我你会来这么一出。艾伦，你不能遇到危险就想着把别人远远地扔开，自己对付。因为——老天啊，你压根对付不了。”

“琼警告过你？”

“哦，是的。”休笑了笑，“她伤心的时候特别尖锐，不过她真诚地关心你，和我们。”

“我们。”艾伦重复了一遍，脸上隐约显出笑意。不过那么点明亮很快被担忧盖过，“外面有整整一个英国社会。”

“我们有整整两个人呐。”休把他拉到怀里，轻轻地亲吻，“我们应付得了。”

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以及下面是一个将毁掉你全部阅读体验的彩蛋。请跳过。
> 
> 请跳过。
> 
> 最后一次警告，请跳过。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 雷斯垂德探员疲惫地揉过头发，他发现自己的白发比留在老家务农的爹还多。
> 
> 今天那两个男人显然睡在一起，不过这儿可是伦敦——凶杀、强奸、绑架、持械斗殴……这类有伤风化的案子必须安静地等在一边，排上差不多二十年才有人愿意屈尊看一眼。当然，除非有人硬是揭开盖子，大声提出指控。
> 
> 雷斯垂德最厌恶风化案：活生生的人每天都在街头死掉，他没时间可浪费。不过，往好处想，他明天就要调任蒙太古街，这事归别人管啦。
> 
> 虽然只有一面之缘，然而他十足十地受够了怪异的天才和穿西装三件套、盛气凌人的混蛋。


	4. Chapter 4

Node 5&6

 

 

休懒洋洋地在屋里转了转，最终决定修剪一下疯长的盆栽。

虽然案子的材料还得整理，不过现在是周六的早上八点钟，他只想在等水烧开的时候有点事情做。

门铃声让他稍稍吃了一惊：太早了。要么艾伦少跑了一圈，要么他又忘了去市场。休猜想多半是后者。

开门以后，他得到今天第二个出乎意料。

“琼？真是意外之喜。”

看到他，快活的微笑霎时照亮了琼忧心忡忡的脸。

“你一点也没变。”她上下打量休一番，笑容里掺进了促狭的意味，“今天该不是另有更重要的客人吧？”

休谦逊地——至少他自己这么想——接下琼的恭维，他一贯认为只要从床上爬起来，就得梳洗干净、穿戴整齐。

“也很高兴见到你，我的朋友。除非下午有个天启而我不知怎的错过了广播预告，否则，你是今天，甚至近一个月以来最重要的客人。”

 

在沙发上坐定，热茶的蒸汽在两人见浮动。琼忧虑的神色再次出现。她欲言又止，休微微偏了偏头，示意但说无妨。

“官司怎么样？”琼脱口而出。

“普通人会先问‘艾伦怎么样’。”休挑了下眉毛。和艾伦相处久了，很难不把这个老玩笑挂在嘴边。

“我假定你们还……在一块儿。既然你状态良好，那么他也糟糕不到哪儿去。所以，官司。”琼耸耸肩，专注地盯着他，看他敢岔开话题。

休叹了口气：“还在拖，不过撤销指控的希望很大。我和艾伦打从1946年就没有过……这么说吧，不可靠的关系。警方没法取证，只有清洁工兼小偷的指控可对付不了我们的律师。”他转转眼睛，突然欠身过去，低声问，“真的闹到苏格兰都有风闻的份上？”

琼愣了一愣，直到看见休状似惊慌、然而藏不住戏谑的表情，才又笑起来：“不不，当然没有。只有我特别关注你们。毕竟，风流浪子被爱情征服，有种浪漫的正义感。”

“琼·克拉克，一如既往。”休做了个认输的表情，随后拍拍琼的手背，“轮到我问了：乔克怎么样？”

“他还在和疾病艰难战斗，不过我想苏格兰的新鲜空气对他有好处。”

“有你这么一位战友，我们的士兵绝对能赢得任何一场战役。”

 

门口稀里哗啦一阵响，两人交换了个眼神：“艾伦。”

“请原谅。”休说，起身去帮艾伦开门。

琼听见纸袋子窸窸窣窣，还有些东西掉在地上、四下滚动的闷响。然后争论的声音越来越近。

“……如果你从图论的角度——琼，告诉这个顽固的——琼！”艾伦的眼睛惊喜地闪光，“你来了！”

“显然。”

休适时接过艾伦手里的袋子，让他们两个好好拥抱。

等他从厨房回来，琼正在耐心地安慰艾伦：“我当然还在工作！如果你以为经历过布莱彻利和GCHQ的一切，我还满足于计算每天的菜金，我可是要把那当做冒犯。你已经帮我许多，艾伦，以把我从家里拖出来开始。”

休加入他们：“琼开拜访可不是为了让你担心。事实上，我认为正相反。”

“我？我很好。”艾伦不想把珍贵的重逢浪费在寒暄上，立刻拉回话题，“克里斯托弗变得更聪明了。我开始尝试用晶体管代替原来的电子管，他很快就能在象棋上打败休。”

休在艾伦背后，扔给琼一个不以为然的表情，用唇语告诉她“绝不”。

 

在通信里，琼得知艾伦对生物学的发展也颇为热心。她暗地里害怕看到些诡异的医学图片，甚至——标本。天知道她从来都受不了这些东西，更别提在数小时的长途火车之后。幸而艾伦突然想起来，她本该在苏格兰陪伴生病的乔克。

“我竟然都忘了！你为什么来伦敦？”

琼被逗笑了，甚至都没法假装气恼：“身为一个朋友，我必定得来看看你们俩在这个不容易的时候好不好。”她的视线变得更柔和，或者更坚定了。“如果需要，我可以出庭作证。还有海伦，她也愿意。”

“我何德何能，结识如此这些出众的女士呢？”休半是惊叹，半是感动。

“证明？证明我不是同性恋？”艾伦的表情却立刻变得阴沉。

“对于一个勇敢又慷慨的帮助，最合适的回答是‘谢谢你’。”休无可奈何地捏着鼻梁。

“我们没、没做任何错误的、可耻的事情，为什么要隐藏事实？”艾伦不由得提高嗓门。

老天，打官司这种事给他的压力确实太大了。休在心里暗暗叹气。“我也不以此为耻。可是，艾伦，这是违法的。为了不面对监狱，或者那种……那种可怕的治疗。”

“另一个谎言。”艾伦低声自语。

他的理智明显被休的理由说服了，然而感情难以接受。琼心想。天啊，他竟然长大了点。

琼压下心里不合时宜的自豪和惆怅——以免在朋友们面前失态，她打起精神，轻快地笑道：“我们在干什么呀，这种气氛可不适合老友重逢。”她在提包里摸索一阵，拿出张报纸，“看，我特地带着呢！不如做个字谜，像从前一样。”

“好极了！今天的报纸我还没看，且等我找找……”休在装信件的小篮子里翻了翻，胜利地拿起一张同样的日报。

“事实上——”艾伦羞涩地看看两人，从裤子口袋里掏出折成小块、有点被压皱了的第三份日报。

他们彼此看了看，相视而大笑，和1941年的春天别无二致。

休摘下手表放在桌上：“等秒针到六，就开始。”

 

屋里一时只有手表的滴答和铅笔摩擦纸面的沙沙声。

 

正如休预料的那样，指控因证据不足而撤销，完全不必劳动女士们出面。整件事情像一辆运泥沙的卡车，千钧一发之际与他们擦肩而过。

休偶尔还关系一下周边舆论，不过即使同事和邻居们有微词，也都十分英国地藏在肚子里。艾伦的兴趣则已转到另外的方向，解析生物大分子结构的消息让他激动不已，尤其是DNA的双螺旋结构照片。

“艾伦像只急欲出门散步的猎犬，前爪不住抓挠大门。只待看到些微缝隙，就一头扎进科学真理的草地上撒欢奔跑。”休在给琼的信里如此写道。

没必要让远在苏格兰的琼为一些小事担心。比如偶尔砸碎前门玻璃的石头，比如艾伦总是提前一刻钟去教室，以免又学生在黑板上写不堪入目的话——国王学院虽然还是艾伦记忆中自由放诞的样子，可社会毕竟是社会。

休担心艾伦心情烦闷，事实上，他唯有心怀感激。为着每天能计算、设计、工作，能听见克里斯托弗运作的声音。还有回到家里以后，等上四十分钟到一小时，休也会出现在门口。他总是庆幸地想，自己不是独自一个人。

 

可是他们的秘密仍沉甸甸地压在艾伦舌头上。

艾伦始终无法真正理解保密这件事。结合他密码学家的身份，这里边有些黑色幽默的味道。不过黑色幽默是休的领地之一，他无意涉足。艾伦有时觉得这个秘密越来越烫，如果吐在警察和法庭上为猎奇而来的听众脸上，想必十分令人愉快。

如果他真是独自一人，绝对就这么做了，管他洪水滔天。

可是每一次，艾伦都咬紧舌头，一言不发。他要保护休，就像休无数次地保护他一样。

爱是不做害羞事，爱也是恒久忍耐。

艾伦想谢波恩竟然真的把教义知识敲进自己脑袋里了。既然确凿要下地狱，倒背圣经无非在一个无穷刑期上再加一个无穷刑期。

每逢长达一个礼拜的雨雪天气，门锁就拧不动。艾伦考虑着两个正无穷相加，拿出钥匙一碰，门竟开了。

前门没锁，可屋里又没开灯。艾伦心跳加快了，他害怕又是一次入室盗窃。随后他发现休在客厅里，低着头，两肘架在膝盖上。

“休？你提前回来了。”艾伦小心地凑过去。

“下午请假。”休稍微抬起头，他声音沙哑，好像几个小时没说过话。艾伦看见他眼眶发红。他还穿着外出的风衣，不管布料已经被压出褶子。

艾伦轻轻坐在他旁边，沉默地揽住休的肩膀。他察觉到出了件大事，大到他的情绪还远远落在认知后边。

“你没看今天的报纸？”休问。

“只看了字谜栏。”艾伦诚实地回答。休笑了一声。

艾伦更坚定地靠向他：“出了什么事？告诉我。”

“没必要惊慌……天啊，真抱歉。我吓着你了。”休从被压在身子底下的风衣口袋里掏出一张又潮湿又皱的报纸，今天的泰晤士报。“我们安全了。”

沃芬顿委员会认为同性恋不属于疾病……任何成年人之间，在相互允许的情况下，非公开的同性恋性行为不应被当做犯罪……

艾伦的视线扫过铅字，直到字迹模糊他才发觉自己的手在抖。他的情绪终于开始给出反应，轻松和解脱感席卷而来。

他们相拥着摔倒在沙发上，眼泪在他们紧贴的脸上淌下来。对于被冷风冻得冰凉得皮肤，这眼泪很烫。

“我们安全了。”休再次说道。

路灯的光透过窗帘照进来，屋里的一切显出朦胧的轮廓。四周脆弱的墙壁保护着他们，这便是家的含义。

 

 

Node 7

 

 

艾伦陪着休在剑桥的小巷里散步，重温他们在国王学院的记忆——休毕业那一年，艾伦刚好入学。

周遭昏黄的灯光借着雾气，把巷子涂成橘黄色。应该有学生在附近游乐，车铃声和嬉笑、甚至歌声透过浓雾传来，偶尔不会被他们的脚步声盖住。两人分享着共同熟人的前情和后续，旧日时光像个老朋友似的和他们一起慢慢闲逛，时不时点头应和：可不是么，当年——

 

休今天有个讲座，介绍GCHQ，旨在招收年轻有为的科学家。然而他私下不抱乐观态度。

老天，剑桥什么时候变成这样了？

“那些——那些头发，还有喇叭裤。”休轻轻摇头，“我不强求年轻人恪守上一代的品味，可是……至少告诉我正装还在出售。”

“巴黎大学的来信说那边更可怕。”艾伦想活动下肩膀，感觉生疏得很。

他回过头，发现了哪里不一样：休的胳膊亲昵地搭在他肩上。

“呃，休——？”

“放松点。今年可是沸反盈天的1968，何况这儿又是咱们的老国王。”休低声笑起来，二十岁的光彩回到他身上。又是衔着烟卷，和情人享受无尽欢乐的青年。

艾伦也翘起嘴角。他的剑桥岁月远没有那么张扬。然而在最好的时光，谁能说没有尝过幸福的味道呢。

不知谁先开头，两人的嘴唇碰在一起。

被突如其来的嘈杂打断时，这个吻才持续不到五秒钟。

“天呐，艾伦，你的学生！我真抱歉——”休的声音惊慌地变得尖锐。

“不……我想，没那么严重。”艾伦尴尬地向他的学生们打招呼，还握着他的手。

一群学生——有男有女——显然刚离开某个酒馆，正奔向下一个。他们响亮地呼哨，有些男生举起拳头捶打空气，好像赢了一场天知道什么比赛。

“干得好呀，老伙计！”

“真看不出来，教授！好样的！”

“投一票给平等和爱！”

“人性解放万岁！”

……

那伙年轻人快乐地回应，一副“自己人”的模样。

休的惊愕一直持续到他们消失在拐角。艾伦扯了下他的袖子：“看来我不再是‘古板’的化身了。也许下次上课，他们会少厌烦我一点。”

“真的？”休放松下来，惊讶而外又有点好笑。古板？艾伦？

“真的。头发——这个样子的男生，”艾伦在自己头顶比了比，“有一次在课堂上突然站起来喊‘越南的妇女儿童正在恐惧中死去，我们为何还能心安理得地讨论数字’。真可怕，所有学生都给他鼓掌。”

“看来世界真是有点不一样了。”休笑着摇摇头，搭在艾伦肩上的手紧了紧。

石板路被雾气濡湿，因反光而发亮。古老的砖墙，还有小店伸出来的木头招牌，也都有个柔和而明亮的外沿。

他们就在其中走过。

 

Node8

 

 

艾伦站在门口，怀里抱着两个人的公文包，耐心地等休开门。

潮气让门锁更加不好摆弄，得小心地把钥匙插进去并且用一种十分精妙的力道转动。休把这比作取悦一个冷淡又挑剔的情人。

现在这个情人离满意还差得远。艾伦扭头看向街上，门灯照亮了小小一个圈，雨点在光圈里拉成细细的丝线。

艾伦忽然想起1945年，另一个晚上。

 

那天他们点起篝火，燃料是五年来全部的心血。

命令让人痛苦不堪，然而谁知道各种草图和文稿加起来有那么多！搬东西这种体力劳动很快吸干了忧伤。终于清空木屋的时候，甚至有种愉快的成就感。

此时天色已晚，唯有远处的云层还残存一丝玫瑰色。他们借着仅剩的天光浇上伏特加，艾伦得到扔下火柴的殊荣。

他站在酒香四溢的纸山旁边，只迟疑了一秒，就让那小木棍脱手。

金色的火焰腾空而起。所有人都屏住呼吸，一时单纯地惊讶于自然元素的美。

休带了酒，也是他提议比比谁扔得更准，或者更高。他们试了棒球扔法、铅球扔法、标枪扔法……他们大笑，喝着凉啤酒。

篝火照亮了一个圈，把闪动的光线随意扔到四周。此时，约翰看上去仍是当初认识的那位憨厚的友人，彼得也不那么悲伤、那么尖锐地敌视其他人。琼的头发飞散在脸颊两边，棕色的眼睛神采奕奕。休以为这件事好玩极了，为自己和别人滑稽的尝试发笑不已。

艾伦试着让纸片飞起来，看看火焰能不能追得那么高。他失败了几次，随后成功了几次。不过，后来他发现自己更乐意站在一边，安静地看自己快乐的同事们——朋友们。

不知何时，琼抱着胳膊，陪他站着，线条明朗的侧影被映成金色。休也来到他们身旁，揽住两人的肩。艾伦回头看见他好看的、有绿色斑纹的灰眼睛被火光映得忽明忽暗。

在这个被火光照亮的小圆圈之外，那个巨大、险恶的世界虎视眈眈。然而琼还陪着他，这个勇敢的、聪明的朋友。休也陪着他，这个神秘莫测的人。

此刻艾伦感到自由、感到安全和幸福，哪怕长夜森然，前路茫茫。

 

休欢呼一声：门锁终于开了。他嘟囔着周末一定得找人来修，拉开门让艾伦进去。

室内干燥、温暖的气息扑面而来。在冷雨里站了半天，这感觉简直美好。

艾伦迫不及待地踏进屋里，休跟在他身后，随手关了门。

 

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Node 6：
> 
> 1954年，沃芬顿委员会认定同性恋不应被判为疾病或犯罪。
> 
>  
> 
> Node 7:
> 
> 1967年，英格兰、威尔士地区正式立法，规定18岁以上、非公共场合、双方自愿的同性恋性行为合法。
> 
> 亚历山大和图灵都是剑桥国王学院的毕业生，前者在读时间1928-1931，后者1931-1934.


End file.
